Zombified Vocals!
by Mummified Dreams
Summary: Well, this is just great. There are seven of us and only three guns, Gakupo is bitten, and we're surrounded by millions of zombies with musical moans. We're so screwed.
1. Chapter 1

**Zombified Vocals!  
****Part I**

For some reason, even though it was the middle of October, there was a frosty chill in the air. The breeze rattled bones, and the looming trees cast shadows that seemed to stretch for miles. It was unnerving – even menacing. But, of course, when your soul purpose in life is to sing and have fun, you don't really notice those type of things. For Miku, there were much more important matters at hand, like _where the heck did those twins hide her leeks_.

"This isn't funny!" the green-hair girl shouted, nearly upturning a teal couch in her quest to find her favorite snack/thing of utmost importance. She heard annoying, mischievous little giggles coming from the other room. Miku whipped her head back, her normally happy-go-lucky face now in full pout mode. "Seriously, guys! They're gonna be all dirty now, thanks to you!"

Two heads poked around the corner, green eyes sparkling. "Sorry, Miku," Rin said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "But, no can do! Len is the one who knows the secret." She looked at her brother, and they shared a laugh.

"Yup, and my lips are sealed," Len agreed. "There's no we're gonna tell you, Mi—kuuuuuu—!"

Miku, as you may or may not know, was a bit of a rough girl when she wanted to be. And _nobody_got in between her and her leeks. She had stalked over, grabbed Len by the throat, and held him up to the sky. "Where. Are. The. Leeks?" she growled, eyes narrowing into hard little slits as her grip tightened and tighened.

Rin was laughing her butt off, while Len was fretting for his life. "F-f-f-fridge," he finally managed after several strangled choking sounds. Miku nodded her head, dropped him to the ground, and all-but-skipped out of the cozy living room.

Somebody bumped into her on her way out. "Oh, Miku," Kaito, the blue-haired pretty boy, greeted. Meiko, clad in a beautiful red attire, was right next to him. "Did you find your leeks?" He knew what happened when Miku didn't have her leeks. Oh God, he didn't want to relive that moment. It was almost as scarring as all those times he had to sing about raping her – Miku, apparently, didn't like that. No, not at all.

Miku nodded her head, grinning like her usually happy self. "Yup, they're in the fridge~!" She bowed to Meiko, then tilted her head to the side. "Umm, where's Luka and Gakupo? They're supposed to be here." She glanced behind the duo, but all that was there was a long, winding hallway.

Meiko and Kaito simultaneously shrugged. "Haven't seen 'em," Meiko said bluntly, twirling a lock of short brown hair around her finger. "Ugh, I hope they don't show up. Luka's fine, but that Gakupo character gives me the creeps. Thank God I don't have many duets with the guy." Kaito tensed up beside her, and she snorted in sadistic amusement. "Kaito here, on the other hand..."

Miku stopped her before she could begin. "I don't want to hear it right now," she said, frowning with a little triangle shape. "Gakupo's a main member of the crew – he should be invited to all these special occasions. Don't you agree, guys?" She raised her lovely voice so the twins could hear her.

"Sure~."

"M-my poor _throat_...!"

"See? They agree with me." Miku crossed her arms, her gray sleeves rustling as they rubbed against one another. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go rescue my poor leeks." She strode off down the hallway, her skirt and hair swaying in rhythm to her pace.

On that day, Miku (who claimed to be the leader of the Vocaloids) had arranged for six of the most well-known singers in the land to visit her giant, tilted, teal-and-gray tinted house. They hadn't really done anything spectacular lately, and people were getting bored. Miku was planning to unveil a grand project – they were going to perform a medley of all of their greatest hits, and sing it live. And dance. Yes, dancing was fun. And, to do that, they had to have everybody who was going to appear on the playlist: Len, Rin, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, and Miku herself. Miku figured that if she invited anybody else, it would be a madhouse. Seven should be quiet enough.

...Of course, when all of them were "colorful" professional singers, things were never, how you say, "quiet."

Soon enough, Miku reached the fridge. Her face lit up dramatically, and quickly proceeding to raid its contents, throwing numerous bananas, oranges, and beer bottles out of the way and onto the tile in order to reach her precious treasure – the mighty leek. She squealed in delight, rubbing the vegetable to her face.

She barely recognized the ring of the doorbell, she was so overcome with glee. "I'll get it," Kaito said loud enough for all the visitors to hear, and the sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the halls.

When he opened the door, there was a trademark screech that made all of their ears bleed whenever they heard it, along with a loud thump and girly yelp. "_Thousands of them_!" And, for once, it was comprehensible. Miku quirked an eyebrow, sighed, and made her way to the main room.

She was greeted with the sight of Gakupo on top of Kaito (which wasn't that uncommon, unfortunately for Kaito), both of them squirming in awkward agony, trying to get up. Luka also stood at the doorway, a pale hand to her forehead in shame.

"G-g-get him off of me!" Kaito cried meekly. The Kagamine twins and Meiko appeared out of another random hallway. Meiko raised an eyebrow, while Rin and Len shot each other a I-guess-all-those-covers-of-_Magnet_-finally-went-to-their-head look (which was quite a common look in the Hatsune household).

Gakupo managed to stand up, brushing off his long white gown, complete with designs of blue and purple. "It was awful," he said, putting a well-groomed hand to his face. "I have never seen anything more devastating before in my life!" He looked at Luka helplessly. "Oh, you felt that awful evil creep inside of you, too, didn't you?"

Miku and Luka exchanged glances. "We came across a parade of dancers marching across the streets," Luka stated matter-of-factly.

There was an unanimous "oh," save for the purple-haired samurai wannabe himself.

"Awful dancers," Gakupo added. He shivered, recalling the terrible memory. "I wanted to show them how it's _really _done, but Miss Megurine stopped me."

"Of course! I don't want to be publicly seen with some flamboyant dancing samurai!" If she were talking about anything else, those combination of words would've been really freaking weird. But, this was Gakupo she was talking about.

"Okay, okay," Miku butt in, her brow creasing. "Let's just get down to business, shall we? We can play later." She chewed on the tip of her leek as she turned, facing yet another hallway. The house was ridiculous in that respect – if you turned half an inch, you'd be met with either a staircase or corridor. "Follow me, everyone~!"

The six grunted, sluggishly following the hyper singer. They came to a stop in a lounge area, decorated with rainbow wallpaper, a single multicolored couch, and a teal chair. Miku quickly plopped down in the chair, and the other six were left to stare stupidly at the couch.

"What are you waiting for?" Miku asked innocently. "Go on, sit down! There's plenty of room." She gestured to the couch.

Rin and Len were the first to actually sit. Pretty soon, almost all of them were sitting tightly against one another, irritation and embarrassment stinging their faces. It was already getting really hot in that little room.

"All settled? Good. Well, I have something big planned." Miku coughed into her fist. "Alrighty, my plan is to—"

"I'm squished..." Len interrupted, voice small. Indeed – he was leaning into Rin, while Luka was at his other side, pressed up against him, for Gakupo was taking turns between squishing her and Kaito, inwardly debating on who he liked more. Meiko had made the wise decision to stand.

Miku sent him a fiery glare. "Be quiet and let me finish!" she said hotly. Len nodded his head quickly, although he was still being absorbed by the cushions and the two woman beside him (although, he had to admit – it wasn't that bad being in a middle of a sandwich of two women). "As I was saying—"

And then the sound of knocking rung throughout the house. Miku's leek snapped in two, the crack rebounding off the walls in a passive kind of anger. The group on the couch "eeped" in fright. "...I'm not getting that," she said finally.

The other Vocaloids all looked at each other. "I got it last time," Kaito said, face stubborn. "I think Gakupo should do it."

"Seconded." That was Luka, who also didn't want to get up. The front door was a mile away. Rin and Len nodded their heads.

Gakupo's brow furrowed. "I think you should do it again, Kaito," he said, voice lowering with every word until it was a mere purr. Kaito turned his head away, already knowing what was coming.

"I will not," he said. "Aren't you always going on about how you're a samurai? A samurai should man up and get the door for his fellow warriors..."

Gakupo's eyes gleamed, before giving a quick squeeze to the inside of Kaito's thigh. The blue-hair boy stood up immediately, his expression an unreadable combination of annoyed, embarrassed, and homicidal.

"I'll get the door."

And in an instant, he was gone.

It was silent again in that hot little room. Meiko cast her brown eyes onto each person, before finally speaking up. "Well, I'm going with him," she announced. Her gaze darkened. "You should come with. I think that would be wise."

There was a thick layer of awkwardness and fear in the room, even after she strolled out and away. Meiko was just as deadly as Miku when aggravated – she had destroyed several objects (and several of Kaito's bones) on several occasions... although, during all of those times, she was drunk. But that didn't really matter. In one group effort, everybody got up and shuffled out into the hallway once again (it was amazing they didn't get lost).

They arrived just in time to see Kaito open the door. "Oh? Gumi? What are you doing here?" He cocked his head at the green-haired girl in the yellow tutu.

She stood there for a moment, emerald eyes clouded and her body slightly lopsided. Her mouth hung open, almost as if in a permanent state of shock.

"LaaAAAAaa~"

The off-key note hurt all of their ears, like daggers at midnight. Kaito covered his and stepped back, wincing in pain. Gumi herself staggered forward, still releasing that awful note.

"What are you doing?" Miku cried over the loud ringing. "Stop, stop, stop! I'm sorry for not inviting you – if you be quiet, we'll let you in on the medley, okay?" This didn't trigger a response. All she did was continue to advance on Kaito.

Miku glanced around at her group. Meiko seemed unfazed, although she was covering her ears. The twins were clinging onto one another, Luka was positively petrified, and Gakupo looked worried beyond belief, staring down at the scene with wide purple eyes. "Gakupo!"

"Eh?" He turned to her, blinking once or twice in shock. "Wh-what is it, Miss Hatsune?"

Miku pointed needlessly dramatically to the scene. "Do something! Kaito's in danger!" She put on the most helpless face she could manage. "Please, great samurai! You must help the weak!"

There was a long pause as Gakupo's face scrunched in concentration and thought. "Help the weak... great samurai..." He repeated this over and over, letting the words roll off his tongue. Finally, his hands went to the sword at his waist. "You're right, I must save him!" In a flash of white and violet, he ran over to the two (a bit awkwardly for a samurai – must be because of that frilly gown), drawing his sword and wearing a look of determination.

"Halt!" he commanded, stepping in front of Kaito defensively. Gumi, however, did not 'halt' – she continued to limp forward. Gakupo tried again, raising his voice. "Step away! I do not wish to harm an innocent civilian, but if you try hurt this young man, I will personally send you to the deepest reaches of Hell!"

Gumi's infinite note became more of a groan. She stopped for a moment, almost seeming to size him up. Suddenly, she lunged at Gakupo, mouth open and long fingernails digging themselves into his face. Gakupo was taken aback, not expecting this. He flailed around for a bit, trying to shove the girl off of him. He managed to throw her off, but not before her teeth sunk themselves into his shoulder, cutting through the fabric.

Releasing his clichéd samurai battle cry (which was almost as bad as the wailing note), Gakupo swung with his blade, becoming more graceful with every step. He landed a blow on Gumi's shoulder, which _cut the limb off _as if it had been loose for a while_._

Luka, Rin, and Len screamed as the arm fell to the ground with a hideous _splat_. Kaito, Meiko, and Miku all gaped stupidly, trying to comprehend why Gumi just bit Gakupo, why Gakupo just severed Gumi's arm, and why Gumi didn't even appear to care that her limb was flailing on the ground.

Gumi let out that high-pitched noise again, proceeding to stalk closer. Gakupo's eyes widened, and he really didn't want to, but he had no choice. He struck a perfect blow to Gumi's head, and she tumbled to the ground.

She laid there, motionless, for what seemed like an eternity. Blood was gushing from the place where her arm was once attached and where the sword dented her skull, staining her hair and her once-lovely skirt. It began to smell awful – worse than the stench of Rin's oranges when they went bad.

It was quiet in that big, hot room, save for the sound of Gakupo's rapid breathing.

"...Guys," Len said quietly. They all turned to him blindly. He fiddled with his sleeve, fear still prominent of his face. He sucked in a deep breath, unsure of how to phrase the discovery that had just dawned on him.

"I think Gumi is a zombie."

* * *

A/N: lolwut.

Yeah. I've wanted to write a zombie apocalypse fic for a while… I was either going to write one for Puyo Puyo or Vocaloid, and after flipping a coin, I decided on the latter. Don't ask me why. I also noticed a lack of… silly Vocaloid fics, so this will be incredibly cracky (with that kind of SSB layout - they live in a magical, perfect land, all have big houses... yeah).

I think this is going to be in three to four parts, all leading up to Halloween. I'll be proud of myself if this is finished before the 31st lol.

Sorry for grammar issues/typos, and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zombified Vocals!  
****Part II**

There was an eerie little pause as all of the Vocaloids stared at Len with a stupefied expression, momentarily forgetting about the carcass bleeding on the floor.

Rin forced a tiny laugh, causing everybody to wince at the sudden sound. "Th-that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she stuttered, her desperation to sound confident failing miserably. "Zombies don't exist, obviously. Len, I didn't know you were that mischievous by yourself!"

Her twin blinked slowly at her, and he didn't seem like he was kidding.

"I-I mean," she continued, "isn't this all just a prank by you and Gumi? Isn't it? I didn't know you close enough to think of that great of trick. A-and it wasn't even that great!" She looked over to the body, smiling weakly. "I've sung songs scarier than this!" She nudged Gumi's head with her foot to show her point. The body's milky green eyeballs rolled out of her skull like marbles roll from a child's hand.

Luka screamed, and then proceeded to collapse onto the tile floor. Meiko shot her a look that said _really_, while Miku herself yelped and knelt down to make sure Luka was all right.

Kaito's eyes widened, backing up so far he was up against the wall. "Wh-wh-what do we do?" he practically whimpered. "This… this is the real deal we're talking about!" He shuddered, closing his eyes.

Len shook his head, his eyes cast downward. "I've seen a lot of zombie movies and played a lot of games," he admitted, trying to recall the plots of those raging, bloody nightmares. "Usually the main hero tries to fight them off and find help."

"There is no way I'm going out there where there are more of those things," Miku said, Luka's blue face in her lap. "You guys can, go right ahead. I'll stay right here where it's safe, thanks."

Rin and Kaito nodded their heads in agreement. Len pursed his lips. "I remember seeing movies like that, too," he went on, "but, either way, they always ended up being bitten."

Kaito opened one eye, cocking his head. "Bitten?" he repeated, puzzled. "Umm, what d-does that mean, exactly?" Miku seemed at a loss as well.

"Oh." Len put a slender finger to his lip, thinking. "Well, you know how all a zombie wants to do is eat your brains?"

The group nodded, except for Luka (who was still unconscious) and Gakupo (who had turned a shade of pale that matched his outfit).

"Well, a zombie will either eat you whole, or only take a nip at you. If one bites you, you're infected, and you become a zombie." He nodded his head, assuring himself that that was the right answer. "I think. I don't know, it varies from movie to movie and game to game."

If you were there, you could see the light bulb appear over all of their heads as the awful reality of what was going to happened dawned on them. Slowly, they turned their heads to the samurai, who was rubbing the wound in his shoulder.

He stared back at them, dumbstruck fear apparent in his eyes.

"That means…" Miku began.

"Looks like Gakupo is the first to go," Meiko deadpanned as if she were discussing the weather.

Gakupo leapt back, bloody sword in front of his face. "It's just a flesh wound," he proclaimed, brushing off the oozing puss with his free hand. "I'm fine… it just grazed the skin. More of a scratch, really." He laughed triumphantly, but it didn't convince anyone, especially himself.

"Hold it," Miku muttered, holding up her hands. The indecisive eyes panned to her. "Isn't it a bit too early to be drawing conclusions? I mean, we don't even know if she was a… zombie or not. This whole thing could be a big misunderstanding." Some people hummed, mulling this over.

"Misunderstanding or no, we still just murdered Gumi and Gakupo has a giant hole in his shoulder," Meiko pointed out.

"You're not helping."

"Well, I think Miku is right," Kaito agreed. Meiko sent him one of her best shut-your-trap-before-I-shut-it-for-you-girly-man glares. Despite this, he continued on, overcome with a new sense of bravery. "We should go somewhere quiet, think this through, and then decide what we should do. Calm down for a bit."

The twins nodded in agreement. Meiko sighed in defeat. "Fine, where are we going to go?"

Miku pondered this for a second before her face lit up. "I've got just the place~!" she chimed innocently. She stood up, letting Luka's head drop to the floor, and began skipping up a winding stairway. "Follow moi!"

"Are we just going to leave Miss Megurine here?" Gakupo asked, eyeing the sleeping figure of the girl with unease.

Miku turned around and bobbed her head. "A-yup."

"…With the dead body?"

"A-yup. She'll find us eventually, when she comes to." Her eyes narrowed. "Unless you'd like to carry her, Mr. Infection. Perhaps she'd be the next victim, if you truly are contaminated."

This struck a nerve. Gakupo flinched, before heading up the stairs himself. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Luka get infected.

Meiko, Kaito, and the twins didn't find it that awful to leave the poor pink-haired woman there either, for they trailed after Miku like puppies after their mother. The stairway wound and wound up into the heavens, the red, plush carpet becoming thicker with every step they took. After a few million steps, Kaito drew to a halt.

"M-M-M-Miku?" he said quietly, peering into a room with an open doorway. The rest of the group stopped and turned to him.

"What?" Miku asked, irritated. "If you're tired, don't worry. We're almost there, after all."

"That's not it." Hesitantly, he took a step into the dusty old room, coughing as he made his way inside. "You better take a look at this…"

Miku rolled her eyes, following him in. The rest of the group shuffled after. The old room was full of old chests and wardrobes as well as photographs thrown astray and askew. The only sources of light were a single flickering light bulb and a great window, showing the dreary day outlined with ruffled pink curtains. Kaito was intent on staring out it, and after closer inspection, Miku saw why.

Zombies.

_Thousands of them_.

Of course, it was impossible to decipher what they were exactly from far away. All they could tell was that it was a mighty rainbow correlation of scarves, hats, jackets, and miniskirts, all of their wearers staggering and limping this way and that. Some fell, others dragged themselves, but the majority were standing. At first, the great wave seemed to be going in no specific direction. But, after a while at gazing at their putrid, squirming little bodies, it was clear that they were slowly but surely making their way towards the house.

"Oh crap," Miss Captain Obvious, Rin, murmured what everyone was thinking. "Those are zombies all right."

"No they're not!" Miku snapped, feeling cold sweat start to drip down her face. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Besides, zombies don't have any sense of direction."

"Actually," Len cut in, "zombies usually have excellent senses of smell. Why, some zombies are even sentient."

"You're not helping either!" Miku spat. "Come on, let's keep going…" She whipped around and dashed up and away, wanting to get out of that musky little room.

After catching up with her, they all stopped at yet _another_ doorway. Miku was standing in the middle of this one, her chest heaving up and down. She snapped out of her little daze, and quickly scavenged around the room for something unknown to the rest of the singers.

"Here," she breathed, finding what she was looking for in a steel-tinted chest, the same robotic color the rest of the room was painted. It was a long, skinny object, whatever it was – covered in an old tan rag and caked in a fine layer of dust. Gently, the lead Vocaloid unraveled the material.

A rifle revealed itself, making Rin and Len back up self-consciously. Miku sighed at their startled reactions. "This was a prop for one of my music videos," she explained. "The producers told me to go on keep it. It's an actual gun – I remember having to fire it for that one video. I've got some handguns here too—ah, here they are." She pulled two black, dusty guns out of the pit of the chest, inspecting them with a keen eye. "That's three guns… I don't think I have any more. I've got blunt objects and knives obviously… er, Len?"

The boy jumped a bit at hearing his name. "Uh, yeah?"

"How do you kill a zombie?" The words spewing out of their mouths were getting weirder and weirder every second.

"Uh… oh, I know." He pointed a finger up to the ceiling. "Destroying the brain, so you should hit them over the head with something, or shoot them in the forehead."

Miku hummed, setting down the revolvers onto the floor and rubbing her hand over the rifle. "I guess that's why Gumi went down as soon as Gakupo hit her with his sword." She glanced up at the samurai. "Let's see, that's four weapons – these guns and a katana. Anybody want to be resourceful and come up with another weapon?"

There was no reply.

"Well, this is just great," Meiko scoffed, arms folded across her chest. "There are seven of us… well, six, if you don't count Luka, and only three guns. Gakupo is bitten, and we're surrounded by millions of zombies with musical moans. We're so screwed."

Gakupo brushed his bite, knitting his eyebrows together. "How long does it take for one to become a… zombie?" he inquired.

"Depends on the story," Len answered, seeming to enjoy basking in the limelight of being asked for help. "For some, it's automatic. For others, it's a matter of hours or days. I've even seen one where somebody went two whole years without being transformed." He glanced off to the side. "Most boring zombie movie ever, by the way."

There was a pause. "So, basically, we don't know when he'll try to eat us?" Meiko voiced.

"Pretty much."

Hesitantly, Kaito spoke up. "I thought we went up here to cool off…?" he asked, poking his index fingers together. "You know, discuss our options… think things over rationally…"

"That's right," Miku said, nodding. She coughed into her fist, made herself stand up tall, and began to address the posse with her most official voice. "We are in quite a predicament. We don't know that much about our current situation… all we know is that we are in jeopardy. Gumi, a friend we all know and hold dear, showed up today with the intent to kill us. We had to… put her to an end to save our lives." She paused to take a breath. "We don't know what came over her, but… if it's true that she is a zombie… we will have no choice but to—"

A scream interrupted her speech. A loud, womanly scream, that all of them recognized intertwined with that awful, ear-piercing note. Except, this time, there were multiple. The exact number was difficult to place, but this time it sounded like thousands of cats dying and millions of goats being slaughtered.

"_Luka_!" Miku cried, eyes growing large. Hastily standing up and dropping the rifle, she sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. Gakupo, also frantic and terrified, followed her in pursuit, hand on the sword at his waist.

The main room came into view, and Miku stopped dead in her tracks. The floors were swamped with a mass of rotting limbs and decaying faces of people she knew, at the very back of her mind. Her eyes searched frantically around, but no signs of her friend remained. The zombies had burst open the door – they were much closer than she thought. One of them noticed her – someone who used to have flowing yellow hair in a large ponytail and a pretty schoolgirl uniform similar to her own. The screech grew louder as her buddies also began to notice, and started to hobble up the stairs.

Gakupo's self-trained eyes landed on the hoard, and his voice went raspy. "Where's Luka?" he asked, voice barely audible. There still wasn't hide nor hair of the woman they had grown so attached to. "Luka? _Luka_?" His grip on his weapon tightened and tightened until his knuckles turned a pasty shade of white.

Taking hurried steps back, Miku called out for her colleague. "Run, Gakupo! It's no use, just get out of there!" But her pleas were swallowed by the muddled musical montage, and never got through.

She didn't even have a chance to grab him. In an instant, Gakupo leapt from the stairway and into the mass, drawing his blade. The awful figures reached out for him with their long, bony fingers – their painted nails clawing and tearing at his skin. Miku turned away, closing her eyes. If the samurai was in pain, he did not make a sound. But she could hear the note falter as gnawing, hungry mouths were busy with other things. She ran up the steps, not daring to look behind her.

And thus Victim Number Two lost themselves to the zombies. That bite never posed a problem, after all.

Her party soon bumped into her, all panting and sweating. "Wh-what happened?" Rin dared to ask, eyes large and frightened.

Miku sucked in a breath, before her eyebrows knitted together. "We're the only ones left."

* * *

A/N: asdfghjkl i've been distracted with a lot of other things, like what I'm going to be for Halloween. (I'm going as Ghostbusters with some of my friends, thanks for asking.) I'm also on fall break, and am going to Disneyland in two days. I didn't have the time to really edit this that well, as you can tell.

Well, that was fun. Now there's only the Alice of Human Sacrifice group yet. Yay~.


End file.
